


No Safe Haven Anymore

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Things were supposed to be different when she left Sunnydale.<br/>Disclaimer:  Joss's baby, not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Safe Haven Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, "This used to be a funhouse" for the LJ community, Comment_Fic, and for the prompt of "Translate" for the LJ Community, Fanfic_Bakeoff.

The Hyperion used to be a fun house, a safe haven, a place to _go_ when there wasn’t anywhere else.

That changed when Wolfram and Hart brought Darla back from the dead.

Cordelia didn’t even want to begin to think how that’d happened, it was enough that it did, and it translated into a lot of bad feelings between Angel and the rest of them, especially once they found out that he’d been _seeing_ Darla, and she was just as bad news and fangy as she’d been the _first_ time around. It was almost bad enough Cordy thought about calling Buffy and letting her know that “your ex-boyfriend’s ex is in town and needs to be exed again”, but surely they could figure out how to handle this on their own, right?

At least, that’s what she thought, right up until Angel fired them.

Now they were out on the streets, without a place to call ‘home’, or , well a place to call ‘work’, which was more important.

“Damn you, Angel,” Cordy muttered under her breath, picking up a copy of the paper so she could check the classifieds. Seriously, her life wasn’t supposed to be this crazy after leaving the Hellmouth.


End file.
